


Drabble Collection

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Random Prompts, drabbles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles from random prompts.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	1. Cabenson: "Cuddling in a Blanket Fort"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little collection of drabbles. Pairings will be listed at the beginning and I’ll update tags if necessary. (Let’s be honest, they’ll probably all be Barisi or Cabenson!) They’re not necessarily related, I’m just going to add to them as the inspiration hits. Thanks for reading! As always, kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.
> 
> **Cabenson. Prompt: “Cuddling in a blanket fort”**

“I thought you were going to clean up and come to bed?”

Olivia grinned and made grabby hands at the blonde, “I was. But it’s comfy down here. Join me?”

Alex acquiesced, joining Olivia on the floor, under Noah’s blanket fort. She settled in the crook of Olivia’s arm, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Oh yes, much comfier than the Queen sized mattress in there.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Olivia whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Alex’s head. 

“Me too,” Alex sighed contentedly. Snuggled in Olivia’s arms was definitely the comfiest place to be.


	2. Barisi: “One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/tie/etc”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Barisi. Prompt: “One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/tie/etc”**

“Hey Rafi? I, uh, I don’t know how to tie a bowtie,” Sonny admitted quietly.

“Come here.” Rafael smiled and reached up to tie Sonny’s tie. He adjusted the tie and Sonny’s collar, his hands lingering on the younger man’s shoulders, “You nervous?”

Sonny shook his head, his blue eyes wide, “No.”

“You’re shaking,” Rafael took Sonny’s hands in his and gave them a squeeze, “Breathe, _mi amor_.”

“I’m just excited. Trust me, I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” Sonny grinned, his dimples nearly made Rafael melt on the spot.

“Good. Then let’s go get married.”


	3. Barisi: "One falling asleep w/ their head in the other’s lap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Barisi. Prompt: One falling asleep w/ their head in the other’s lap**

“I’m almost done. Go back to bed,” Rafael looked up from his book.

“Can’t sleep. ‘M cold without you.” Sonny shuffled to the couch and laid down, shifting so most of his limbs were still contained on the couch.

Rafael ran his fingers through Sonny’s hair, eliciting a soft moan. Rafael smiled and continued stroking Sonny’s hair, pausing only to turn the page. “Don’t fall asleep, I’m almos-” a soft snore punctuated his request and he closed his eyes. His back would scream at him tomorrow, but with the sleeping detective in his lap, he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	4. Barisi: "Laser tag"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Barisi. Prompt: Laser tag**

Sonny paused, pressing himself against the wall. Waiting. He saw Rafael heading his way and smirked. Bingo.

“Rafi!” he stage-whispered. Sonny grabbed Rafael’s hand and pulled him close, pinning him to the faux rock wall. He pressed his lips to Rafael’s, hard, and when he pulled away, they were both panting. “You having fun?”

“I’m too old for this,” he grumbled, biting back a smile.

Sonny stepped back and flashed a grin, distracting Rafael with his trademark dimples. “Sorry, Rafi.”

Rafael’s eyes widened when he realized he’d been set up. Sonny fired, Rafael’s vest flashed and then Sonny was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was from pinterest and is as follows: **Take me laser tagging and then push me in a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.** I feel like this could be more- but I decided to start with a drabble to see if it was worth exploring! (And it's been a while since i played laser tag, so... yeah...)


	5. Barisi: "Sharing a dessert"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Barisi. Prompt: Sharing a dessert**

Sonny looked down at Rafael’s head in his lap and smiled. He ate a bite of wedding cake before grabbing another piece on his fork and bringing it to Rafael’s lips.

“What are you thinking about?” Rafael asked.

“My husband,” Sonny grinned, “The love of my life. My reason for living. My-”

“That’s a lot of pressure,” Rafael laughed, “Let’s start with husband and move up from there.”

“Is the great Rafael Barba afraid of a challenge?” he scooped up another bite of cake.

“Never.” Rafael plucked the piece from Sonny’s fork and popped it into his mouth, “Challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does their wedding cake count as a dessert? I think so.


	6. Barisi. No prompt. Just angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Barisi. No prompt. Just angst. Sorry, not sorry.**

“Well, this is the last one,” Sonny said. Rafael trailed behind Sonny as he made his way to the door. “This is goodbye.” Numbly, Rafael nodded, still silent. His head and heart ached, mourning for the future they would never have. “Look, Barba…” Rafael flinched. Barba. Not Rafael, or Rafi, or even Raf. _Barba_. “You’re not listening to me!” Sonny accused, startling him from his thoughts. “That shouldn’t surprise me. You never did. Do you have anything to say?” 

Rafael couldn’t speak. Sonny huffed, letting the door slam shut behind him.

“Don’t go,” Rafael managed, too late, “Please. Don’t go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I didn't do it! *cries*


	7. Barisi. No prompt, but our boys make beautiful music together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Barisi. No prompt but our boys make beautiful music together.**

Sonny paused in front of the piano, lightly running his fingers across the keys before absently hitting a few notes.

Rafael was by his side in an instant, “You can play?” he asked, “Anything?”

“Uh,” Sonny shrugged, “Sure? If it’s in that basket,” he pointed to a basket near the piano containing sheet music. Rafael rummaged through until he found something acceptable, and held it out to Sonny triumphantly.

Sonny studied the music for a moment before sitting. His fingers moved gracefully over the keys as a haunting melody filled the air. 

Rafael closed his eyes and began to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I like this idea so much- but I didn't have enough to turn it into a full story, so a drabble it is!


	8. Barisi. "the first I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Barisi. "the first I love you"**

“I love you.”

That was a first. The words hovered in the air between the two men. Eight letters laced with promises. Hope. Something to cling to, to get them through during their lowest days. Knowing that it didn’t matter how bad things were, they wouldn’t have to face them alone.

Of course it wouldn’t all be a walk in the park. There would be rough days and arguments- they were lawyers after all- but when push comes to shove, they would have each other. That knowledge was enough to make the risk worth the reward.

“I love you, too.”


	9. Barisi. No prompt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Liv have a tipsy chat just after Barisi discloses officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the drabbles are flowing for everyone except me tonight, lol. This was written by my best friend, my love, my partner-in-crime (and partner-in-fanfic)!

Rafael sat across from Olivia and sipped his third drink of the night. He and Sonny had just disclosed that day and had managed to be somewhat professional but now it’s just him and his best friend and a little too much alcohol. 

“I swear, it was just supposed to be sex, Liv. Not even good sex, mediocre sex at best!”

“You were so desperate that you would settle for mediocre sex?”

“Yes! But then it wasn’t mediocre, it was mind-blowing. It was astoundingly good. And I couldn’t stop.”

“And then you fell for him.”

He sighed. “I really did.”


	10. Barisi. "An important question"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barisi. Rafael asks Sonny an important question.

Rafael stands next to Sonny as they prepare dinner. He is snapping green beans while Sonny cubes potatoes. He watches as Sonny wipes his hands on a towel, tosses the potatoes in a mix of spices, and shoves the pan in the oven. He moves around Rafael’s kitchen with such grace, it’s almost as though he belongs there.

Which, he does.

Sonny pauses to take a drink of his wine when he catches Rafael staring.

“What? Did I spill something?” He asks. Rafael shakes his head.

“Sonny, would you move in with me?”

Sonny grins, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	11. Barisi. Dancing. A Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double drabble. My husband and I have a tradition when we hear our wedding song we get up and dance to it, and Sonny seems like the type to do something dorky like that. I don’t specifically name the song, but I listened to my own (“Stand by Me”- the Ben E. King version) as I was writing. So… here we go!

“Dinner smells amazing, Sonny!” Rafael rushed in, dropping his briefcase on the desk before collapsing into his chair and taking a large sip of wine. The radio was playing softly in the background and Sonny hummed, happily off-key, as he set Rafael’s plate in front of him and then took his own seat. He watched expectantly, as he always did, as Rafael took his first bite. 

“Oh my God. This is-” Rafael paused as the first few notes of their wedding song filled the room and he smiled knowingly. Sonny stood, placing his napkin on the table, and offered Rafael his hand. “Mr. Barba-Carisi, may I have this dance?”

Rafael rolled his eyes playfully and placed his hand in Sonny’s, allowing Sonny to pull him to his feet, “Yes, Mr. Barba-Carisi. I’d be honored.” 

Forgoing any formal dance position, they simply held each other close and slowly swayed to the music. In the years since their wedding, every time their song played, they danced. “I know you think this is ridiculous. But thank you.” Rafael smiled- he did, but it was worth it to see the smile on his husband’s face.

It was silly. It was sweet. It was perfect.


	12. 12. Barisi. Rafael finds out Sonny stress-bakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for Rafael finding out that Sonny stress-bakes (don't we all?)

“What’s going on here?” Rafael looked around. Every inch of counter space was full of cookies, cupcakes, or brownies.

Sonny pulled the last pan out of the oven and set it down, setting a timer for two minutes. “I, uh, I was stressed.”

“You were stressed?”

“I bake when I’m stressed.”

“You…bake?”

Sonny shrugged and explained, “It’s…calming, you know? But everything has to be exact, so it’s a distraction.” He handed Rafael a still-warm cookie.

“This is good,” he murmured as he chewed thoughtfully and raised an eyebrow. “But next time you need a distraction, let me help?”


End file.
